Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
An image forming apparatus may be any peripheral that produces a human-readable representation of graphics and/or text onto a physical medium. Example image forming apparatuses include printers and multifunction peripherals (MFPs). An image forming apparatus may be utilized for various tasks such as printing, scanning, and faxing, as well as many other uses.
Various aspects of an image forming apparatus may be tracked and monitored. A large number of metrics—for example, counters, meters, errors, and faults—may be monitored and used to assess the state of an image forming apparatus. Presenting such metrics as numbers without additional context may be difficult to interpret and require considerable time to understand.